In recent years, research and development of organic electroluminescence (EL) devices has been advancing. Organic EL devices are light-emitting devices that use the EL phenomenon of solid fluorescent/phosphorescent material. As an example of an organic EL device pertaining to conventional technology, an organic EL panel is described below using FIG. 21.
As illustrated in FIG. 21, in the organic EL panel pertaining to conventional technology, a thin film transistor (TFT) 902 is disposed on an upper surface in a Z-axis direction of a substrate 901 (in FIG. 21, only the drain of the TFT is shown). The TFT 902 and the substrate 901 are covered by a passivation film 903 and, above the passivation film 903, an interlayer insulating film 904. Note that the portion of the passivation film 903 and the interlayer insulating film 904 above the drain of the TFT 902 is open (contact hole CH).
In this case of the organic EL panel, an anode 905 is disposed above the interlayer insulating film 904 for each sub-pixel. The anode 905 is joined to the drain of the TFT 902 at the bottom of the contact hole CH. Above the anode 905, a partition wall (bank) 907, which partitions sub-pixels, protrudes above the contact hole CH. At least a surface of the partition wall 907 has liquid repellency.
In each recess formed by the partition wall 907 surrounding an area, a hole injection layer 906, a hole transport layer 908, and a light-emitting layer 909 are disposed in the order stated. In successive unbroken layers above the light-emitting layer 909 and the partition wall 907, an electron injection layer 910, a cathode 911, and a sealant layer 912 are disposed in the order stated.
Above the sealant layer 912, a color filter (CF) substrate 916 composed of a substrate 913, a color filter 914, and a black matrix 915 is joined to the sealant layer 912 by an adhesive resin layer 917.
Here, with respect to the organic EL panel pertaining to conventional technology illustrated in FIG. 21, when forming organic films such as the hole injection layer 906, ink that contains organic material is applied into a recess formed by the partition wall 907 surrounding an area, then dried. Alternatively, such organic films may be formed within the recess through a vapor-deposition method.